User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Laura Griffith
Laura Griffith is an Elite Seven “candidate”, and a Shepherd Special Operative on the Faraday Isles. She likes to see herself as a sheriff of the wild west at times, and works as a Model with Lucia Minniti. As a natural Super Psychic, she is of great interest to Marcella Beaumont Appearance Laura has long blonde hair and pale yellow eyes. She often wears wild west/cowboy inspired clothing, mainly bikini or just bikini tops, crop tops, skirts, cowboy hats, cowboy boots, and other accessories. Personality Laura has a perennially cheerful and somewhat cocky attitude. She’s outgoing, friendly, and a little on the wild side. She was brought up on old westerns by her father, learned to shoot a great variety of guns and ranged weaponry, all of which were a great influence on her. Laura acts as the “sheriff” of the Faraday Isles, and will uphold the law, even if the the isles are basically crime free. Despite her outgoing and cocky traits, she’s can be very patient, something she gained from learning to wait for the perfect shot instead of just shooting randomly and hoping to hit. She definitely acts like a badass, and knows how to give motivational speeches and awesome lines at the right moments. Laura is one who will challenge criminals to a duel face-to-face if she think’s they’re not completely bad/evil, or she knows she can beat them. When going to capture an enemy who is completely bad/evil, or a little too strong to fight face to face, she’ll snipe them from a distance. Of course, if she thinks someone is less than worthy to duel, she’ll snipe them as well. When Laura sets her mind on something, and has no doubt in her mind that it’s what she wants/needs to do, she can unleash her full force, and nothing will stop her until it’s done. If you anger Laura enough, her smile will fade, and a serious expression will appear on her face; Lucia has only even seen this once, and coined it Laura's "Serious Mode". Background Born in the U.S.A., a daughter of a farmer, her father was a huge fan of westerns and the wild west, and she often watched western movies with him, and sometimes action movies; she really enjoyed watching them as well. Her father also taught her how to shoot from the moment she was old enough to stand firm and hold a gun. She learnt to saddle and ride horses as well, and became a proper cowgirl. Laura's older brother, who was aiming to become a policeman, also joined them at the shooting ranges, although didn't like the westerns so much. Her father always taught her one thing; “Never shoot unless you mean it, and if you do, make it count.” Laura’s mother was never keen on letting a girl shoot, but she always saw how much Laura loved it. Laura’s mother taught her another lesson; “Guns aren’t toys, but they’re only killing machines if you make them that.” Laura started to discover her powers after she kept scoring bull’s eyes every shot. One day she felt like she could hit the target with a stone. She picked a stone up off the ground, threw it, and scored a bull’s eye. Her eyes and skills with ranged weaponry were unparalleled. She entered a shooting match with her father’s friends, and beat them all soundly. Laura often dealt with criminals herself. As a young teenager, 11 to 12, she stopped a few bag thieves, and even busted a bank heist. The local police force were both impressed and worried. Her mother and father both saw she was something else though, and never told her off, as she never got injured, and loved doing it. Even in the toughest of situations, Laura never lost her smile. Because of her clothing sense and the Super Mutation keeping her body in a great shape, she was scouted out as a model for a teenage magazine. Later, because of her “wild” nature, she would continue her modelling career further. Laura was influenced greatly in many ways by watching so many westerns and actions movies; first and foremost, her clothing style, personality and hobbies. There was something else though, as instead of being attracted to guys like the heroes of those movies, she always saw herself as those heroes. She didn't have any female friends at all until getting into modeling, and even then, those were just working relations for the most part. She always hung out with her father, brother, and their male friends. She was treated and felt like "one of the guys". Her hobbies influenced her to feel like and aspire to be the main male hero of westerns and action movies, through her modeling and the climate of her home, of she gained a real like of women's "girly" clothing (like skirts instead of pants), and a habit of not covering much skin through fear of heat stroke/exhaustion, and her Super Mutation and diet kept her body in pique fitness and a great shape. Laura also often imagined, when playing around, that she was saving the damsel. Laura, at the age of 15, found herself looking at her fellow models, and women in clothes magazines, partly with admiration, but also attraction. Just like the women in the movies of old, she imagined being a hero and gaining their affections. Although she grew out of her "wild west hero" (for the most part), and her "hero winning the damsel" mindsets, and matured, her attraction to women never changed. When Laura was 17, her parents, and a couple of local policemen, felt that she was being held back by her staying at the farm, and showed her flyers and a prospectus for the Psychic School and the Faraday Isles. After Laura read them, she was besides herself. The police then showed her a video; a video which was made specifically for Laura. “This is crazy!” Laura’s father said, experiencing the scary information power of psionics for the first time. The video told Laura personally about her powers, the Super Mutation, and what the island could offer her specifically, and featured Lumi personally explaining it all. Laura was being headhunted by Lumi, as so far, Laura is the second natural Super Psychic in the world. Laura’s mind had been made; she would go to the Faraday Isles. Her parents were delighted, and after a slightly emotional discussion, her parents let her know they would stay at their home. But one question came up, almost the elephant in the room- the money. Her parents lived decent lives, but not enough to spare the money for a plane to the other side of the world. That’s when the police handed Laura another envelope. Inside it was ticket, one month from that day, fully paid for, and a letter which explained student accommodation and other finances. The room was almost stunned at the treatment, almost suspicious, but the policemen assured them that Lumi Faraday sent all students and families who wanted to come, but couldn’t afford to, those letters. When she arrived, she was amazed by the technology- the feel of Lefévre was much different than that of the countryside she came from. She settled in well, and did really well in her studies. She powered up, and gained great understanding and control of her powers. Marcella Beaumont headhunted her to be a Special Operative for the Shepherds. Laura agreed, and Marcella had Laura help keep watch on the streets of Lefévre as much as she sent her on missions. As all this was going on, her modeling career also continued. Through this, she met Lucia Minniti, and became good friends with her. There was once a time when a thief openly stole a ladies bag. Laura, who was drinking at a cafe at the time, quickly finished her drink, stood up, and threw her glass at the thief, hitting him dead center on the back of the head, knocking him out. The crowd looked at her, she smiled, and tilted her hat a little before walking over and apprehending the thief. Laura's skills are that impressive, that she's next in line to be an Elite Seven when one of the current Elite Sevens leaves the Psychic School. Marcella often comments that if Laura and Hayley Chadwick worked together, they could be the best team the Shepherds ever had. Powers Laura's powers are all related to her vision, ranged weapon skills, her physical condition, and powers over momentum and velocity. She's also a Super Human, meaning she has: *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition - As with all Super Humans, their levels of regeneration are always high enough to slow their aging. Among other enhanced things, Laura's strength is great enough she can throw things with a huge amount of force, enough to turn even a dining table into a precisely aimed missile. *Supernatural Vision - Her eyes are like that of an eagle's and greater; it's said she can spot a normal sized die from over three miles away with a little focus, and hit it dead center. From natural talent and being trained with by her father and his friends, Laura became amazing at handling any and all ranged weapons, and can gained incredible coordination skills: *Artillery Proficiency *Enhanced Archery *Enhanced Cannon Skill *Enhanced Gunmanship *Enhanced Marksmanship *Flawless Coordination *Ranged Weapon Proficiency *Supernatural Accuracy Laura's psychic powers are pretty powerful ones. She never uses them for her ranged skill-shots though, as those come purely from her eyesight and talent; but when the going gets really tough, or she needs a little help with a really difficult shot, she'll use her powers. *Momentum Manipulation *Velocity Manipulation She's something of a badass. Trivia *Laura has eyes which share the same colour as the eyes of an eagle, which combined with her skills, earned her the epithets "The Eagle" and "Eagle Eyes". Themes The Sheriff Has Arrived! * Laura's Fierce Attack (Laura walking into an enemy base in her rare "Serious Mode") * Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet